


Family

by Blue_Panda



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: LittleSister!Reader is bullied and her brothers (TMNT) come to rescue her.





	1. Elementary School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a reader thing before and I've never read one either... but it was requested, so I'll do my best.

"We'll come find you after school, ok little sis?" I nodded my head fast, not wanting to cry in front of my tough older brothers. I was in third grade, I should be ok with being dropped off at school... well technically they were just dropping me off at class. My four brothers were in fifth grade, they were the only family I knew.

Me and my brothers have been foster kids for as long as any of us can remember, the story was that the five of us had been found, abandoned, in a playground. I had been deathly sick, Donnie had needed glasses to see, Mikey had been way to jumpy, Leo had been way overprotective and swung at anyone who came close to his siblings, and Raph had been mostly the same as Leo but he seemed to be the one who actually ever did attack. Raph was, and still is, a loose cannon, he had bruises and cuts all over and would, and still does, attack without prompting, this getting him in trouble frequently. We currently live with a foster mom that was hardly ever around, thought she trusted us to take care of ourselves, even if we were only in elementary school.

I watched my brothers leave, Leo leading the way toward their classroom. My brothers were quadruplets, but not identical, so only some people really knew that they were quadruplets.

"Oh look! It's the orphan-freak!" I turned around swiftly, seeing that the "Popular Girl", Jessica Andrews, was standing behind me. Jessica Andrews was always trying to tell everyone she was best, by bullying and insulting everyone of course. I just ignored her, turning my head and walking to my seat.

I spent recess alone, like usual, trying to avoid Jessica, who was possibly the meanest little kid who ever existed. Leo kept trying to convince me that one day, I would be very be very good friends with Jessica. After all, when my brothers were in third grade, Raph had a huge fight with the school bully, Casey Jones. But after that fight, they had decided that they could be a good team, and had become friends, they were now best friends and the rebel duo of the school, always breaking the rules and getting into trouble, but not bullying or hurting anybody. I kept telling them that, no, me and Jessica were not gonna pull something like that, and that, no, we were not going to be friends, ever!

"Freak!" I stiffened as I heard the insult, me and my brothers hated that word. "Leave me alone, will you?!" I yelled, tears streaming from my eyes as I yelled at her. The recess duty came over to us, her gaze shifting from a (fake) crying Jessica, to a (real) angry crying me.

"Both of you go up to the office." the duty instructed, telling another kid to escort us there. All the way to the office, Jessica was glaring at me, but she stopped and went back to fake post-crying-pout anytime anyone looked at us.

Once we got to the office, we were told to sit down across from the principal, he looked angry. "What happened? and, one at a time. Ms. Andrews, you go first." He said, motioning at Jessica to start explaining.

Jessica's telling of the story was that she had asked me if I wanted to play with her, but I refused and yelled at her. She said I scared her real bad.

"Alright Ms. Hamato, you next." the principal didn't seem to notice the way Jessica smirked as my last name was said. I told the truth, I also told him that Jessica was lying, though he didn't seem to care for that. "She's lying!" Jessica and I both shouted simultaneously. "Given the circumstances, I have no choice but to put you both in a time out, I hope you learn a lesson girls." He said, guiding us out of the office and to two chairs nearby, sitting us down on them and telling us that we should think over our actions while we waited.

Of course I thought that we were to old for time-outs, and Jessica seemed to think so too, only she was confident enough to do something about it.. As soon as Mr. Worth (the principal) left, she stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked, almost cringing at how much I sounded like a brat saying that.

"I'm leaving, I don't deserve a time-out, it was your fault anyway." Jessica replied, giving me a disgusted look and continuing to walk away.

That was the last straw, I was sick and tired of her messing with me. I quickly walked up behind her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. *punch* She screamed after I punched her, making the principal come running.

About half an hour later, me and Jessica were sitting in the principal's office again, and Mr.Worth was calling our parents, well, my brothers and her parents.

Leo tried to sort it out with Jessica's parents, while Donnie looked me over for injuries, Mikey looked on kinda scared, and Raph stood there looking really mad at Jessica and her parents. Raph had gotten super good at telling if someone was lying over the years, and I could tell he knew Jessica was lying about everything. Though Leo, Donnie, and Mikey seemed to not know who to believe, which made me really angry.

On the walk home, Raph was grumbling something about me and Jessica, and how our shitty foster mom couldn't be bothered to come to resolve this or come pick us up after, etc. Leo was talking to me about ignoring someone when they were being mean, Donnie was reading a book while also occasionally nodding to show Mikey he was listening, and Mikey was babbling something about art class to Donnie.

I silently swore that next time, I wouldn't let Jessica bully me at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kinda sucked, oh well, I kinda lost my idea for this chapter, but the next one should be better. Sorry.


	2. High-School

"I heard she's an orphan because her parents didn't want her!" I could hear them from across the lunchroom, but that's what they wanted of course. I hated them, they were always trying to get under my skin. Several times they had even attacked me after school. They would hide behind the building that I had to walk past to meet my brothers, and when I walked by they would jump out and throw me to the ground and beat me up a few times. It was no big deal though, it had been happening since middle-school.

My brothers didn't know either, I never even tried to tell them. The only one that showed signs of even being suspicious was Raph, but I didn't want to go to him about it, he'd murder them, and then I'd get in trouble for it, because he had 'special needs' that got him out of these sort of situations. He had no control over that of course.

I walked out of class, not bothering to look if they were following me, I knew they were. Ever since third grade, when I punched her, Jessica hasn't bullied me, at least not face-to-face. She has people who do it for her, and she insults and bullies me online, or quietly around adults, where I can't get her.

Leo recently had stopped telling me that I would be really close with Jessica one day. Raph had come out as Demi-sexual, telling us that he and Casey were dating and had been since eighth grade. That's about when Leo stopped encouraging me to get close with Jessica.

I rounded the corner and ran, trying to outrun them before they got to me. Unfortunately, one of them grabbed my backpack, using it to drag me to the ground before I could get the backpack off.

They kicked at me and tore through my backpack, spilling it's contents and dumping the water from my water-bottle all over the papers that were in my backpack. "Freak!" "Orphan!" "Nobody wants you!" "Just die already!". I hid my head in shame as I found myself crying over the yelling.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I heard, I almost instantly recognized the voice as my brother, Raph, though I'd only ever heard him this angry a few times before. "Fuck." I heard one of the assholes that were beating me up whisper. Everybody in the school was scared of Donnie and Raph, Donnie was super smart and could literally ruin your life, the only thing he couldn't do was physically hurt someone, but he could manipulate someone else to do that for him. Raph was literally the smallest out of my brothers, but he had beat up 300 lb jerks many times before, and everybody knew he could and would do it again, and Raph didn't care about the consequences of it.

I heard Leo and Mikey gasp. I could also hear fighting noises and footsteps as Donnie ran over to me. I sat up slowly as Donnie reached me, he was scowling at all the obvious injuries. After a few moments, I heard more footsteps, I turned my head to see the jerks that ambushed me running away, most of them bleeding and bruised, one or two of them looking hurt even further, Raph's work of course. Mikey and Leo seemed to be restraining Raph from running after them, Leo holding Raph back, while Mikey was talking softly with Raph, trying to calm him down. I smiled silently as the thought hit me that he did that for me, and that those jerks got what they deserved.

Leo carried me home on his back, Donnie walking a bit further back with Raph and Mikey, Raph looked like he was still ready to explode. Donnie and Mikey were carrying my water-bottle and papers, while Raph was carrying my ripped backpack.

When we got home, Leo carried me to the couch, lying me down and then letting Donnie take over. It took two hours to tend to all my injuries. Leo, Raph, and Mikey sat and watched as Donnie worked. When Donnie finally announced he was done, Leo said that we needed to talk. I eventually admitted that this had happened before and had been happening since middle-school, all my brothers looked guilty at that, and Raph looked angry again.

"You could have told us y'know." Leo finally said, looking me in the eyes, making me feel a bit guilty for not telling them anything. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to freak out..." I replied, Mikey and Donnie giving Leo and Raph certain looks when I said the part about freaking out. "Well that sure worked." Donnie said sarcastically. "We're family, we would freak out anyway." Raph said, giving me a small apologetic smile. "Thanks." I said, laughing as they circled me in a big group hug. "Tell us next time." Leo said. "Yeah, so I can kick their asses again!" Raph exclaimed, Leo giving him a warning look while the rest of us laughed at them.

Maybe I will tell them next time, if only so Raph can beat them up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, well this kinda sucked too. Sorry. Also this was pretty short, so that sucks. Hope it was enjoyable anyway.


End file.
